1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus that is able to control a radiation angle of a body provided therein to be fitted to a lighting space.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a light source used for lighting in recent may include an incandescent lamp, an electric discharge lamp and a fluorescent lamp and such light sources are used for various purposes such as for domestic usage, landscape usage and industrial usage.
The incandescent lamp which is a resistive light source out of such the light sources has disadvantages of deteriorating light emitting efficiency and heat radiation. The electric discharge lamp has disadvantages of a high price and a high voltage. The fluorescent lamp has an environmental disadvantage of mercury usage.
Meanwhile, a light emitting diode (hereinafter, an LED) is a semiconductor element which emits a light when a voltage is applied thereto forwardly. The light emitting diode has long usage, low power consumption. In addition, it has electrical, optical and physical properties which are proper to mass production. Because of that, the light emitting diodes (LED) have been replacing the incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps rapidly.
The LED has been applied to a lamp such as a streetlight, a security lamp or a park lamp. The lamp is hung on a pillar member fixed to a wall and it can irradiate a light at an optimized angle toward a lighting space according to environmental conditions.
Such a conventional lamp as a streetlamp is manufactured and produced with a preset tilted angle with respect to a street or an installation surface, before installed in a lighting space. Accordingly, a tilted angle of the lamp with respect to the street or the installation surface is unable to be adjusted or the tilted angle of the installed lamp with respect to the street or the installation surface is unable to be adjusted after installed already.
Specifically, unless a streetlamp is installed properly, the tilted angle of the streetlamp with respect to the street or the installation surface cannot be maintained properly and the light might be irradiated toward the area where lighting is unnecessary or the intensity of illumination at the area where lighting is unnecessary might be deteriorated.
Accordingly, there are demands for the structure of the lighting apparatus to control light distribution for a lighting space properly in an installation spot and even in a state of being installed.